


The right thing to believe in

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, World War II, but not alot anyway, might not be completely historically correct, possibly gore?, the bombing of hiroshima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America always thought he was supposed to agree wholly with what his people did, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right thing to believe in

America always thought he was supposed to agree wholly with what his people did, no matter what. He had followed his people’s words for his entire life, from his Independence to now, in the midst of the Second Wold War.

He was watching Japan carefully. His people told him he should hate Japan, and he believed them. Japan had caused his people to suffer. He was seeking revenge.

Japan had been fighting when it happened.

The bombing of Hiroshima.

America saw Japan fall to the ground, the look of a silent scream plain on his face.

America called for the others to stop and retreat, leaving him and Japan alone. He walked up to him, still thinking what he had done was right. His people believed it was right, why shouldn’t he?

But when he saw Japan, he started to question what he and his people had done.

His clothes were fine but covered in blood. America pulled away his shirt and held a hand to his mouth. It was worse than any bullet wound. Blood covered his entire torso, the actual wound several inches away from his heart or any other vital organ.

“Oh dear God.” He whispered, horrified as he covered the wound again with Japan’s shirt. He tore his eyes off his chest to look at Japan’s face and jumped when he saw that he was looking at him.

His cheeks were sucked in, teeth bared and clenched. His eyes were squinting and wouldn’t blink for the longest time. America had a hard time reading an emotion from his eyes besides pain. Intense, unbearable pain. He took hard, laboured breaths through his teeth.

America swallowed hard. His boss had always told him to ignore personal relations with the other nations when it came to war, but he was remembering the first time he had met Japan, the nation who would hate going outside unless absolutely mandatory, the shy nation who didn’t know if he would make friends with the other nations, the nation who had started to become his friend before the war started.

“Am-ah-America-san.” America jumped as he just barely heard Japan speak, his voice quieter than Canada’s on a bad day. “Why?”

Japan groaned as he raised an arm to the wound. His face contorted and he screwed his eyes shut.

“Japan, man.” America reached for Japan’s shoulder but froze when Japan gave him a savage look.

“Don’t!” He snapped, his eyes wide with anger, tears appearing at the corners. “Don’t to-touch me.”

“Japan…” America couldn’t decide what to do.

“You did this.” Japan cried, screaming in pain as he moved his arm again. “Why?!”

“I-Wh-No, Jap-I” America tried to order his thoughts to make sense but they were too jumbled. “I didn’t-”

“Don’t lie to me, America.” Japan’s voice became stronger as he got angrier. “You did this.” His voice dropped again. “So many dead. So many innocents dead. They did nothing.” The tears fell every time he blinked.

America didn’t speak, didn’t move. He just watched Japan mourn the people America had killed. He waited for his allies to join him.

America had been told to always believe what his people did was right. But now he wasn’t so sure what he had done was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Don't know how I got to thinking about this, but somehow the words wanted to be written, so here it is. I guess this could be me trying to see if I can write war one shots. Idk, is it okay? America and Japan aren't too ooc, right?


End file.
